clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:12yz12ab
The first page has been archived. You can view it here--> User talk:12yz12ab/1 RE: Wanabes Then why aren't the Wannabe Masters Of The Universe a part of the Wannabe Masters of the Universe? They should lead that organization, it only makes sense. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010 FTW!']]) View this template 21:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 12yz12ab blasts Dr. Surray to the Moon You know, if you want to keep that article, I can copy-past it to here Club Penguin Fan Fiction is basically a wiki where you make fan fiction about Club Penguin- except that it is your own personal work and doesn't have to have a canon like this wiki. Since that never happened here if it is on there, you can write that story on the CPFFW and not worry about it getting deleted (unless it breaks the CoC) Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Link Here it is http://clubpenguinfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/12yz12ab_Blasts_Surray_to_the_Moon! Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 23:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but im epic fail at lyrics --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ftfy Next time, don't over react, and there is an undo button in the page history. --Zapwire 14:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Undo Undo is also for non-rollbacks, it's just slower than rollback. --Zapwire 15:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lets meet on cp I'm not aware when you left that message. As soon as you reply, we can try meeting on Club Penguin - though I don't go on mcuh, and get bored easily. Don't expect a long visit. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Full, Rocky Road Mine. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) re:Hi I noticed. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi! I'll do it tomorrow. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Rollback and semi quit Why semiquit over a STUPID button? I thought it grants more then a button, all it does is a boring button, trust me, Rollback is just faster to clean up vandals, thats all. I use History-Undo instead to give a reason. Dont semi-quit cause of it. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) yesss... http://clubchickenfanon.wikia.com/wiki/12zit12ack Edit what you want! Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi. Yeah, okay - sorry. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:26, February 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: BOF Card Yes, right after I've finished role-playing back to you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Magic Uses I'll reply to your role-play in a minute. I am creating the article Magic soon, and I first wish to explain to Explorer how I'm going to do it - it's not going to have any Fourth Wall! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Yeah Doing it... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 23:17, February 5, 2010 (UTC) .............. It has to much PWN for me to say yes or no, it pwns. Thats all i can say. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 17:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Doing Rolelay I'll reply on the role-play. And your card is done. I'll upload it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I could meet in Mammoth. My Penguin is Willie Watt. Uh, my iggy on map??? When, now? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']][[User talk:Pufflezzz| Yay is all I can say ]] 05:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Bureau of Fiction ID Card 's Bureau of Fiction ID card.]] Well, there's your Bureau of Fiction ID card for 12yz12ab. Enjoy! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pictures on my Userpage I got one word... PowerPoint! (though the fonts I have downloaded specially). -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:42, February 12, 2010 (UTC) And I have replied. You need to reply. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ------ Read this again and see what you need to reply: :"You should of seen that the place is quite the abandoned. You should of seen a fog in the house. That's the magic in the air. Only penguins that are magicians or have ancestry magical past can see it. If you go again you'll find a book with magic spells. Find it and bring it back to me and I will arrange a visit with you personally." Get what you need to reply to? You need to get the spell book, and then I'll put in your article about 12yz12ab's visit to Berundugus. I am planning to make born magicians myself, so I'll see to that too. Reply to that part. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: If he looks like G, then wouldn't it be easier to just google G and use his image? Z K 23:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't do 3D, not anymore at least. Try asking Swiss Ninja. Z K 23:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll attempt it later on in the day then, but I'm going to make it different to G's exact appearance. Please be patient as I am a very busy man. Z K 23:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Your request Forgive me if it isn't what you wanted - I'm not too good at drawing penguins; Maybe I'll take another whack at it once I start getting better at penguins. Z K 11:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Meeting on the Shoutbox That wasn't a good time to meet me on the shoutbox. I'm usually gone by 22:00 shoutbox time. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Roblox Dunno, never played - I don't mind. And seriously? Pengblox? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Congratz Hey 12 how's it going? I just wanna say congrats on becoming a Rollback. You are very lucky and I am very happy for you. RE: Thanks, you ROCK! Yeah, thanks! Tasty, tasty! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) In response to your question You asked me on the Shout box if your character could capture Zone to see if Kill could transform into something like a Queen of Sorrow. I'll allow it, but Kill doesn't have that ability - only Zone can transform into the King of Sorrow. Z K 03:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Shoutbox Okay then. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Some Good Pages To Expand I think you should expand 12yz12abs family members, his inventions, and 12yz12ab himself. You can keep them if you get them MQA, or they will be deleted in August. -- E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 00:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hi For the first one, MQA2. Good Job! For the second one, make is a Disambiguation Page (See TurtleShroom for an example) Your Welcome, RE: Charter on When I Am Available on the Shoutbox Well: * From Mon-Fri I am available from 17:00 to around 19:00/20:00/21:00 - shoutbox time. * From Sat-Sun it is 10:00/11:00 up to around 16:00 - then back around 20:00/21:00 sometimes. It all depends - don't just go asking me whenever you want. I'll go on the shoutbox whenever I have good time. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quintet What Corai said. 12yz12ab is not a best friend with any of them. Besides, that would mean re-writing a lot of history, and a change of name - the group doesn't remain. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: I Don't Know I think it has been reset. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Linux is the main OS, and it comes in different flavours - Ubuntu is one of them, and the most popular. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 17:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: c-link Yes, you can use basic colors, if that is your desire. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 17:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question It falls into disrepair and is eventually deleted. However, if it's a simple universe with no villains and is capable of sustaining itself without any guidance, it just sits there. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 01:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah You can make a VI member, just put it in Generation Y or X and not being the offspring/sibling of any of the ones on the family tree (we'll make 2 family trees for when it "branched off"). And Mabel XX will be up to TurtleShroom, since she'll be the daughter of Charles, unless Mabel or Cabel get artificial insemnation like their mother, in that case it's upp to Explorer or Rocket Slug respectively. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Article No, I'd probably have to make that. I'm the one who came up with the classes, anyway. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) My new wiki Check out Roblox fanon wiki for stories you can make about Robloxians.